Jacks and jacking machines come in a variety of configurations and are generally used to lift heavy objects. Some jacks may even be used to lift large structures, such as buildings or houses. A plurality of jacks may be used simultaneously to lift an object. It may be desired for the plurality of jacks to raise or lower at a unified rate, regardless of differences in the load borne by each jack. These jacking machines may come in a variety of sizes, each capable of actuating a set number of jacks. For example, these jacking machines may range to upwards of 120 jacking ports. Consequently, a jacking machine must be matched appropriately for the object being lifted. While it is not required to use the full capacity of jacks for a jacking machine, transporting and using a high capacity jacking machine may not be efficient or feasible. There are many logistical considerations when using large capacity jacking machines, including the size and weight of the machines themselves. It can be very difficult to move the machines and they may not be practical in all work environments. Additionally, special permits may be required to use or transport the machines. Therefore, it may be preferable to use one or more smaller jacking machines. However, each unified jacking machine must be controlled independently, which may be disadvantageous compared to one larger unified jacking machine capable of handling the requisite number of jacks for a load.